There is a suggested computer system configured so that if a failure occurs in some storage apparatus in the computer system where a plurality of storage apparatuses are mutually connected via a network, a normal storage apparatus takes over input/output requests from a host computer and storage apparatus function operation (hereinafter sometimes referred to as the storage operation) from the storage apparatus where the failure occurred (see Patent Literature 1).
In this case, if a failure occurs in a first storage apparatus among a plurality of storage apparatuses, the input/output requests from a host computer and the storage operation such as data processing and data migration can be continued at a normal second storage apparatus.
Meanwhile, in a large-scale storage aggregate environment where, for example, a plurality of companies or a plurality of departments share one storage apparatus, there has recently been a need for a multitenancy-type management method for assigning an administrator to each company or each department and having each administrator manage the storage apparatuses as a storage apparatus management method in order to reduce a burden on the administrators of the storage apparatuses.